I Am Cured
by ballet.dancer014
Summary: Bree has been different lately, and one night she spills her feelings to the only person she feels is listening. Sometimes, little brothers are the best kind of brothers there are.


**Hi! This is not my first story as an author here on Fanfiction, however this is my first Lab Rats story and my first published story under the author name 014. Okay, hopefully you guys like this. It's based off of true events.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

**If you have any ideas for a future story (no One-shots yet, please) I would love to hear it! PM me or put your idea in the review box!**

* * *

Bree POV

It was late Saturday night. Everyone had gone to sleep hours ago, but I was wide awake in my capsule. I was tired, exhausted actually don't get me wrong…but it was the kind of tired that sleep wasn't going to cure. So I was just standing in my capsule that was shoved off in the corner of the newly renovated lab, thinking.

I allowed my mind to wander. Which, under the current circumstances of my emotional instability, is incredibly dangerous. One bad thought and I could throw myself off the top of the roof, praying that I didn't survive the fall, but then realizing that I was bionic and had super agility, so I would land it anyway and no one would find out.

I can't say I know how long I stood in my capsule, allowing my mind to convince me I was worthless and unneeded in this world…but I can tell you that I had eventually caved into my urge.

I needed to feel the cold metal blade on my wrist again and watch as the blood falls off the sides of my thinning wrist, which is full of scars from the last several times I've done it.

My boney hands gently pushed on the glass door of the capsule and the surrounding walls slid up, disappearing into the ceiling. I stepped onto the concrete floor and silently made my way to the entrance of the lab.

Walking through the dark mansion late at night wasn't something that worried me. I mean, the entire wall of windows allowed light from the moon to shine square patterns of blue onto the floor and the back of the couch, which gave me some light.

Shamefully, I knew the pattern to the bathroom like I knew the back of hand. So when my fingers wrapped around the cold metal doorknob, I couldn't help but sigh as I felt the small blade in my pocket. Knowing my brothers and Davenport, they would find it if I hid it anywhere else, and this way, I always have it with me. Safe and sound.

As soon as I was enclosed in the bathroom and positive the door was shut and locked, I flipped on the light switch and squinted, allowing my eyes to adjust to the bright light of the bathroom light bulbs.

For a long time I just stood there, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I don't know when it started really, I just remember the day I finally snapped and began to cut. I remember standing in that exact same spot as tears ran down my face, blood flowed from the cuts on my wrist and the hurtful statements of my classmates and family replayed in my head.

Now, I just look at the blood flowing from my wrist into the sink that, surprisingly, has yet to turn red. No feeling runs through my body anymore. I am numb as I take the blade and slice my skin.

"_Ew, look at her, she's so weird."_

"_Look out, loser alert!"_

"_Bree, you're not needed here…go annoy someone else."_

"_Can I take a rain check on caring?"_

"_For the last time, I. Don't. CARE!"_

As the quotes replay in my head, the blade continues to make red lines on my skin. Scars. Cuts. Blood. The only thing visible on my left wrist as I slide the blood-red blade across my skin one last time for fun.

The blood draws red lines on my left fore arm and a few drops of blood fall into the sink. My right hand reaches for the faucet and turns the handle so cool water can fall from the spicket, washing the few drops of blood down the drain.

I rinse the blade first, because I know by the time I'm done cleaning my arm I'm going to have forgotten about it. After it's blood-free and dried, I slip it back into my pajama pocket for tomorrow night.

Then, I slowly lower my arm under the faucet. My teeth dig into my lip as I bite back a painful 'hiss' as the water stings my cuts, cleansing them. Using my other hand, I aid the water in rinsing the excess blood down the drain, and in just a few seconds, my arm is free of all evidence of my previous actions.

I watch the last of the blood float down the drain and can't help but compare how similar the red liquid is to my feelings. I keep both of them locked inside of me until I'm alone in a bathroom where I finally allow both down the drain.

Wow, Bree…that was some deep shit.

My hand reaches for the handle of the faucet to turn off the running water and I take a few tissues and dab my wrist and hands dry before disposing of the absorbent paper squares into the trashcan. Wiping my red eyes dry from tears I take a deep breath to collect my thoughts before shutting off the light and opening the bathroom door.

From there, I make the walk back from the bathroom to the lab where the lights are on and I am greeted with tight hugs from both my brothers and Mr. Davenport.

"Bree! There you are!" Mr. Davenport sighed with relief when he finally let go of me.

"Yeah, I was at the bathroom," I answered, looking at the three boys in confusion. They've never done this before and I didn't know what to expect from this…run in.

"I was awake when you left and when you were gone for more than a few minutes, I woke up Adam and Davenport to help look for you," Chase answered, walking up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I'm fine. See?" I said holding my arms out to the side and gesturing to my fully in-tact body.

"What took you so long?" Adam joined into the conversation. Think Bree, think…

"I…uh…got a glass of water before coming back," I had answered.

"Alright, well. As long as you're okay, I'm going to head back to bed. Goodnight, guys," Mr. Davenport said as he grabbed his robe that had been layed on the cyber desk and walked out of the lab.

"Yeah, I'm with Davenport. 'Night!" Adam said cheerfully before hoping back into his capsule and immediately slipping into a deep sleep.

I sighed, a small smile on my face. "Well, I guess I better hit the sack, too-,"

"You're hiding something," Chase blurted as he stood just a few inches in front of me, blocking my path to my capsule.

"What?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow slightly out of shock and nervousness.

"Bree, come on…eight minutes to go to the bathroom and get a glass of water?" He argued, tilting his head slightly and crossing his arms, "Come on, what's up?"

I let out a breathy chuckle, "No…nothing. Nothing is up…" I shift my gaze to the left and put my slightly throbbing wrist to my hip.

"Ha! You ARE hiding something!" Chase pointed a knowing finger at me with a small smirk on his face.

"No, I'm not!" I argue, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes you are! When you're lying, you look to the left!" He calmed down and dropped his hands to his sides, before placing them on my shoulders, "Tell me what's on your mind."

I sigh and pop my jaw in thought. Chase is definitely onto me and I'm not getting out of this one. The pain in my wrist reminded me what I was hiding and looked to the floor.

"Bree, come on. You can tell me anything."

I sigh again and say, "Do you promise not to tell anybody?"

His hazel eyes lit up with success and he nodded almost immediately, "I promise."

"I'm serious, Chase…you have to swear on your life that you are not going to tell ANYBODY at all."

"Okay, I swear on my life that I, Chase Davenport, promise not to tell anybody what you, Bree Davenport, are about to tell thee," he says with his right hand raised in the air.

I lick my lips and grab his wrist, "Okay, let's go some place where we won't get interrupted."

"We're not going to get interrupted here," Chase argues. Just as he says that, a huge snore comes from Adam's capsule, followed by a mumbled statement that I couldn't catch, "Alright, take me wherever," he puts his hand on my shoulder and I super speed us to the roof of the house.

"The roof? Really?"

"Hey, we won't get interrupted and no one can get up here, so it's perfect." I say, sitting down where we landed, exhausted from the speeding.

Chase settles himself next to me and for a few minutes, everything is silent. The moonlight casts our shadows on the roof of the mansion in the blue light and the only noises heard are the breeze that whistles through the trees and the occasional owl hidden deep in the forest.

"What's up, Bree?" Chase asks, leaning back on his hands. I look out into the horizon as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Lately, I've been feeling…different," I eventually choke out.

"Different how?" He questions, leaning forward again, his gaze locked on me.

I shrug, "I don't know. I feel…depressed. Sad. Exhausted."

"Why?"

"People at school have been making fun of me. They call me weirdo and loser. And, I know that I'm not the only teenager that goes through that but…lately it's been happening a lot more common. Not only at school, but here as well," I admit, looking down at my hands. I note that a few of my fingernails still have some blood caked underneath and around them.

"So? I get made fun of all the time," he shrugs, brushing off my comment.

"No, I don't feel like I'm getting made fun of. I school, yeah I am getting made fun of and that's not what's bothering me. What I'm bothered with is the fact that the people in this house treat me like I'm a piece of shit!" I snap. I felt all my feelings just explode and I couldn't stop.

"There's always something that is 'too dangerous' or 'too manly' for me and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being treated like a baby in the lab just because I'm the only girl on the team! Everyday someone in the family tells me I'm being annoying, or that I'm a nuisance and unwanted or that I'm unneeded and just a waste of million dollar technology!"

"Bree…"

"Well, after a few days, I got started believing them," I completely ignore Chase's attempt at a thought, "I can't ever sleep at night. I'm exhausted but, the kind where sleep won't fix. My mind tells me that I don't deserve the life I have and that I'm just…a waste of space."

By the time I finished my rant, tears were flowing freely down my face and my hands covered my eyes, nose and mouth while I sobbed. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder as Chase pulled me closer into him. He wrapped his other arm around my shaking body and hugged me tightly, swaying gently and whispering a soft 'Shh' into my ear.

I finally collected myself and took a deep breath before doing the bravest thing I have ever done.

"There's something else," I whispered. I was still nuzzled into Chase, who still had his arms wrapped around me. He rested his chin on my head as he grunted a, "Hmm?", which I assumed was his way of asking 'What?'

"I cut," it was so quiet that I wasn't even sure he had heard it, because for a long time nothing happened. Suddenly, Chase lifted his head leaned back slightly to look at my face.

"You what?" His eyes were wide and confused, like he was…scared.

"I cut," I said a little louder, clarifying what he had just heard.

I tore my body away from his (though immediately regretted it because the cool early morning breeze chilled me) and faced him. My large brown eyes, that were still red from crying, locked on his hazel ones that showed Chase was still trying to process what I had told him.

I nervously brought my hands to my chest and played with my fingers for a second before Chase snatches my left wrist away from me. I gasp loudly at the stinging pain that had been caused by the aggressive action.

He pulled my sleeve up and over my cuts. I could see his eyes scan over my scars and bloody slices on my skin, trying to comprehend and evaluate the damage.

"Bree," his voice was barely audible. He began to shake his head slightly. Chase set my hand gently back on my lap and I pulled my sleeve back over my wrist, feeling much more comfortable now that they were covered up.

"Bree, you have to tell Davenport."

"NO! Chase. You don't…you don't understand. Okay? It's embarrassing…" I argue.

"Embarrassing? Bree you're harming yourself!" Chase screamed at me.

"At least that's all I'm doing! Earlier I was debating if I wanted to jump off the roof or not!" I shot back at him, immediately realizing what I had said. I gulped and wrapped my arms around myself, looking down at the roof and blinking back tears.

Chase crawled over and hugged me again, gently rocking us back and forth at a comforting pace. "I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him, puzzled.

"I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do. If you don't want to tell Mr. Davenport, you don't have to. And because I promised, I won't tell anybody either."

I looked at him and smiled for the first time in a while, "Thank you, Chase. Thank you so much."

He returned the smile and we climbed down off the roof.

"Hey, we can sleep in a guest bedroom if you want. I bet it'll be much more comfier than a capsule," Chase said to me as he helped me down onto the ground.

"You'll stay?" I asked, leading the way back into the house.

"Promise," he said to me, standing next to me in front of the door. I smiled and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, never wanting to let go.

He chuckled lightly before leading us into one of the empty bedrooms.

Chase picked me up and plopped me on the bed. I laughed light-heartedly as I bounced onto the soft mattress that was definitely more comfortable than the glass tubes. Chase climbed on beside me and we slid under the covers.

I snuggled up next to him when I felt something sharp poke me in the side of the leg. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my blade. Giving it a long look, I pulled myself out of bed, aware of Chase's gaze following me to the window where I opened it and threw the cold metal blade out. A satisfying 'ding' on the sidewalk was the que I needed to allow the biggest relief sigh ever to be released from my lungs.

Chase gave me a smile that I returned as I crawled back into bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and I nuzzled into his chest, which was much more fit that I thought.

That night I fell into a restful sleep, where I would gain much more energy the next morning. I felt a relief on my chest as the thoughts about harming myself left my head for ever…hopefully.

Thanks to Chase, I am cured.

* * *

**Okay...there you have it. My first One-Shot as author 014. **

**It would mean a lot to me if you would review and if you have any comments that you want me to see personally, PM me and I can respond ASAP...**

**I only accept praise and constructive critism in reviews, any other thoughts or questions should be PMed to myself. THANKS! **

**Remember, if you have an idea you want me to write about as a story...send it to me through reviews! Thanks!**

**Oh, and one more thing to anyone who is currently suffering from depression, cutting, suicidal thoughts or anyother mental and emotional illnesses. I am here to help if you need someone to talk to and promise to PM you back ASAP for support and help. I have contact information for several helpful centers for people who are currently suffering from any type of illness and are to scared to ask for anyone's help. I am here for you. I know how embarrassed you may feel, because of the fact I suffered from several mental illnesses myself for years. Please get the help you need, or just PM me to talk about any types of problems that might be going on in your life. I promise all issues will be 100% private and only discussed between you and I. **

**Review Review Review!**

**~ 014 (my real name is Elexis btw)**


End file.
